Daddy's Little Cinderella
by coffeebeanner
Summary: A songfic based on Richard and Lorelai's relationship.


**A/N: This songfic is based on the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.**

**I really had a blast writing this, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**If you have time, tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Daddy's Little Cinderella~*~<strong>

**~Coffeebeanner~**

_She spins and she sways  
>To whatever song plays<br>Without a care in the world  
>And I'm sitting here wearing<br>The weight of the world on my shoulders_

I sit at my desk, scanning the numerous papers that still need to be filed. Lorelai skips into my office, her brown locks bouncing at she twirls.

"Daddy look at the new dance I made up." She begins to twirl in circles. "Did ya like it?"

I nod and pat the top her head. "I loved it."

She smiles and saunters off into the living room.

_It's been a long day  
>And there's still work to do<br>She's pulling at me  
>Saying "Dad, I need you<em>

A few months had passed since I was promoted. I didn't expect to be bombarded with such a heavy work load. I was up to my head with claims and forms that still needed to be reviewed and signed for. I sighed as I glanced at the clock that hung above the leather chair in my office. It was only three in the afternoon. I hadn't finished much, but I had only three more hours to go before I had to head home.

As I sat my briefcase down, hand my coat to the maid, this one must be new because she doesn't have the terrified face that every other maid has once they know they've done something wrong. I kiss Emily 'hello' and take a seat on the sofa to wait for dinner.

"Will you make sure Lorelai is ready for dinner? The Walton's are supposed to arrive soon." Emily asks as she walks back to the kitchen.

I climb up the stairs, walk to the end of the hall, and knock lightly on my daughter's door.

"Come in!" I hear the pitched the yell from my six year old child.

"Your mother wanted me to check on you. She wanted me to see if wer-" I chuckle as I see what Lorelai has been up to. "Well, well, well, I see you're having a tea party."

Lorelai smiles widely, her lips smeared with red lipstick. Her hair was covered in bows and she was wearing her princess costume. "Want to join me?"

"Fine, but we must hurry; Mom says dinner is almost ready." I inform.

She hands me a plastic cup and pretends to pour me some tea. "Sugar?" she holds out a miniature sugar bowl.

"Thank you." I take the small spoon and scoop air into my cup. I take a pretend sip, "Mmm. Very good Madame."

Lorelai giggles as I play along. She gasped and stands up quickly.

"What's wrong?" I watch as she rummages through her closet.

"It's time for the Ball."

"The Ball?"

Lorelai shakes her head frantically, "Yep. It's at the castle!"

"Well we must go then." I stand up and follow my daughter as she skips around her room before plopping herself down on her bed.

"This isn't a bed. It's the castle." She whispers to me.

I play along. "So what do we do at this Ball?"

Lorelai takes a few seconds to think, "We dance!"

She hops off the bed and walks to her mini record player. She turns the volume up slightly so I could hear the soft melody of Mozart.

_There's a ball at the castle  
>And I've been invited<br>And I need to practice my dancing  
>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"<br>_

I stand from the bed and walk over to Lorelai, "May I have this dance, Cinderella?" I hold out my hand. She takes ahold of my hand, her tiny fingers gripping on, as I spin with her. She starts to laugh loudly as the spinning gets faster.

I stop once I hear a ring from the doorbell. "Uh oh." I say quietly. "You better get cleaned up quickly."

"But-" She looks up at with her blue eyes, her lips turn upside. "We're not done dancing."

I sigh, hating to see her sad, "Don't worry I'll tell the Queen we will back tomorrow."

She grins widely before heading to the powder room to clean up.

That night, I got a call from work. I had to pack and leave for a business meeting. I hoped Lorelai would understand.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone..._

Every father dreads the day his daughter takes interest in boys. Christopher and Lorelai had been dating for a few months when she finally told Emily and me that they were a couple. We knew beforehand. Emily heard gossip from her DAR ladies, and I sadly had to hear from Straub Hayden, Christopher's father, over scotch at the Country Club.

I wasn't pleased that my daughter was dating, but she was a teenager. Teenagers do date. I was happy that she was found a respectable young man like Christopher.

He was a junior and she was a sophomore. He had asked her to prom one night while they out driving around. I didn't like that he had a car. That he had freedom. But I guess it's just me being a father.

She came home that night, very happy. She didn't even say anything. She just ran upstairs, locked her door, and squealed with joy.

That night, our phone bill was astronomical.

A few weeks had passed. Emily and her and went to every dress shop in town. She finally came home with "the prefect dress" It was long, red, and very elegant. It was a bit to revealing for my daughter, but I guess risqué was the new thing nowadays.

Once she finished admiring herself in the mirror, she turned to me. "Daddy, will you help me practice my dancing?"

I nod gladly, "Sure thing, Sweetheart."

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
>She wants to know if I approve of the dress<br>She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
>And I need to practice my dancing<br>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
><em>While she is here in my arms<em>  
><em>'Cause I know something the prince never knew<em>  
><em>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss even one song<em>  
><em>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<em>  
><em>And she'll be gone<em>

Emily and I were sitting at the dining room table when Lorelai came down.

"Does it fit?" Emily asks. She was referring to the Debutant dress I had bought Lorelai a few months back.

Lorelai shakes her head. "I don't know why. I exercised and everything."

"Well run around the block some more." Emily orders.

"It's not going to fit." Lorelai say quietly.

"Why not?" Emily wonders.

Tears form in Lorelai's eyes. She looks at me then back at her mother. "I'm pregnant."

Pregnant. At just sixteen.

_She will be gone_

Over a year later had passed. Since then, Lorelai had given birth to a beautiful girl, Rory. She had just turned one and things in the house…weren't so well. Emily and Lorelai had fought, I had been promoted, which meant more traveling, things just weren't the same. Emily and I had, once again another charity function.

As I searched for a scarf, Emily notices a note placed on the end table. I hear a soft whimper escape from my wife's mouth.

"Emily?" I walk over to her, worried.

She doesn't say anything. She just rereads the note.

I peer over her shoulder to glance at the piece of paper that Emily holds tightly in her hand, it read:

Dear Richard and Emily,

I don't belong here. I'm going someplace else. I'll call you once I arrive. Don't worry I didn't trash the place before I left and I finally picked up Rory's stroller.

Love,

Lorelai and Rory

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_  
><em>Just glowing and telling us all they had planned<em>  
><em>She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away<em>  
><em>But I need to practice my dancing<em>  
><em>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"<em>

It was night I wouldn't forget. Lorelai was over for our usual Friday Night Dinner. Emily and her had had a falling out a few months back. Things were still rocky, but as promised, Lorelai showed up every Friday. Sometimes she obviously wasn't pleased being here, but today was different. She was actual happy.

Ever since Luke, Lorelai's boyfriend, was in the picture, she seemed to be happier. She would smile more often, make polite small talk and even dress appropriately to dinner.

We were celebrating Rory's Twenty-First birthday that night.

Lorelai had Luke come with her to the party.

While Luke went to give Rory a gift, Lorelai hung on the deck, snacking on apple tarts. Minutes after chatting with Lorelai, Emily rushed into my study.

She announced that Lorelai was engaged, and didn't bother to tell us.

I don't recall the party ending that night, or paying for the cleaning service.

The thought of my daughter getting married danced in my head.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone_

The months flew by. The next thing I knew I was walking Lorelai down the aisle. She was dressed in white. Her hair curled, her eyes seemed to me bluer that I remember. She smiles as I leave her at the altar, and take my seat next to Emily.

After the lovely ceremony everyone was directed to the reception area.

There was a band in the corner of the room. They began to play Mozart.

I search the crowd for the bride. There she was greeting all her guest. I walk past her, without being caught. I grab a mic that was in front of the band. "Everyone, I'd like to tell a story." I announce. "When Lorelai was six, I came to her room, to find her dressed in one of those princess costumes. She invited me to join her for tea and advised me that there was a ball we had to attend. We got to this castle, where the ball was held; I asked Lorelai what we were going to do at this ball. She told me we had to dance. She then turned up her record player. I grabbed her hand, and we danced." I search the room for Lorelai, I see her smiling widely. "Lorelai, I know we couldn't dance the day after because I wasn't home. But here is your chance. My Cinderella, will you please dance with me?"

Lorelai smiles once more, tears falling from her face.

That night we danced like we never had before.

The reception had ended, Emily and I were the last guest to leave. Before we did, I pulled Luke aside.

"Luke," I said firmly.

"Yes Mr. Gilmore?"

"You take good care of my princess." I instruct.

Luke nods assuring and walks back with me to Lorelai and Emily.

I pull Lorelai aside, like I did with Luke.

"I loved your speech." Lorelai said.

"I wanted to tell you that you truly do have a Prince."

Lorelai wraps her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I love you Daddy."

I kiss the top of her head, "I love you too, Cinderella."

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
>And she'll be gone.<em>

Just then, as on cue, the church bells ring loudly, as it hits midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Yay or Nay? :) Let me know please.<strong>


End file.
